dungeons_wagonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 7
Punch Lion returns to the mines to find the Forge of Spells dark, it's magic drained. Nezznar is gone leaving no trace or clue as to where he might be or what he might be up to. In searching the mines, Punch Lion come across Fil and reunite him with Gundren. In return, Gundren makes good on his promise and grants the party a 10% stake in the operating profits of the mine. During this time the party also meets Volothamp Geddarm, adventurer and best-selling author. Volo is in the process of researching for his latest book Volo's Guide to Spirits and Spectres, and had heard of the undead presence in Wave Echo Cave. After Validmir negotiated a very reasonable 800gp fee for entry to the mine, Volo was allowed to wander the mines in search of material for his book. Unfortunately for Punch Lion, Volo doesn't have the money with him and asks them to meet him at the Yawning Portal Tavern and Inn in Waterdeep to collect their fee. Over the next four months, as the Rockseeker brothers get the mine up and running, the party splits up to attend to various personal matters including trips home for Tuffy and Saryel. Tassadar returns briefly to his wandering hero ways, making a stop in Voorhees Hollow along the way. As income starts to flow into the mine, Punch Lion starts to repair and furnish Tressendar Manor. 6 months after the battle with Nezznar at Wave Echo Cave and with the mine now up and running, the party sets off for Waterdeep. Making their way to the Yawning Portal, Punch Lion meet an acquaintance of Saryel's, an elf named Dad. The conversation is interrupted by a pair trolls emerging from the portal in the centre of the Inn's main floor. Punch Lion defeats one troll, with Tassadar taking the brunt of the damage during the battle, while Durnan dispatches the other troll. After the battle, Volo approaches the party and informs them that he is still unable to pay the remaining debt as his business partner, Floon Blagmar, has gone missing and Floon is the one who looks after the finances. Punch Lion agrees to locate Floon and, after a nights rest, head off to the Skewered Dragon in the Dock Ward to pick up the trail. At the Skewered Dragon, the party questions the bartender, Solomil Silverfingers, who Tuffy knows previous business ventures. The party learns of the rising tensions between the Zhentarim and the Xanathar Guild and Solomil provides the location of a nearby Zhentarim warehouse that is used as a staging area for some of their operations in the Docks. At the warehouse, Tuffy (magically disguised as Kinder Proudfoot) manages to bluff her way inside and learns that the Zhentarim have been hired to kidnap a young noble, Renaer Neverember, who seems to look very similar to the already missing Floon. Tuffy takes the contract to kidnap Renaer and the party makes their way to the Old Xoblob Shop, a nearby Xanathar Guild front, in search of further information. Using thieves cant, Tuffy discovers that the Zhentarim and Xanathar have been competing for contracts and that the contract for Renear may have already been completed by the Xanathar. Tuffy is told to search out Krentz in the sewers for more details about the kidnapping.